


My Brother

by Its_Sami



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Holoform(s), So sad!, i dont know what i wrote, im sorry everyone, wrote on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Sami/pseuds/Its_Sami
Summary: He never deserved it. It was never his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this came out. I'm sorry for such terrible writing skills. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Why is life so unfair. The way people pass so suddenly, especially those closest to you, wrenches your heart so horribly, you feel as if it were you instead of them.

At least, that's the way I feel. I lost him in the war. His name was Will Lennox. He was my brother.

~~~~

"Aim straight for the 'Cons. Don't miss when you shoot. We only have so many bullets," Will's voice crackled over the comms. It surprised me that he didn't shout. Carefully, I lead three others towards what looked like starscream.

"Team Delta in position," I whispered into my comm, knowing the others were preparing too. Each leader of each team told the rest they were in position. Then, we prepared the launchers into position.

"On my marks," Will's voice spoke softly. I heard the tremble in his voice.

Will was scared.

"Yes, sir!" The others plus myself all complied.

"Three. Two. One. Fire" he commanded, and at the same time, the launchers were shot at each Decepticon.

Then the battle started.

Gun shots were fired from all angles, with Optimus shouting orders at the other 'Bots. It was wild.

As per usual, the 'Cons ran away, leaving destruction and 2 dead 'Cons behind them. Once the shooting stopped, I realised something was wrong. Will's voice to congratulate everyone wasn't there. Then I saw the paramedics head straight towards Team Alpha. Will's team.

"No!" I heard myself scream. My legs felt like putty, but I still managed to run towards the team.

"Keep her back!" Epps commanded and two pairs of hands kept me from running any further. Struggling, I screamed at them to let me see my brother.

"The paramedics and Ratchet are trying. Let them be without you screaming, please?" Ironhide begged, sorrow filling his face and words. I calmed slightly, not screaming. Only crying. Ironhide's holoform appeared in front of me, and he gestured to both people holding me to let me go. I fell forwards, into his arms, and broke down crying rivers. Above, I heard and felt sobbing from Ironhide. I knew it was just as bad for him as it was for me.

"Shh, I'm here. Calm," he stuttered out, sobbing even more.

Finally, the paramedics moved away from Will's body. They turned to face us and shook their heads.

My world was destroyed.

That single movement made me run straight to his body. I slid across the ground next to him and held his face in my hands. Never before had I known this much pain. I heard Ironhide go down on the other side of his body. How I knew it was him?

He was crying too.

Together, we cried in vain for Will. No one said anything. They just watched. To us, it felt as if we had died inside.

~~~~

Now, a year on, both me and Ironhide fight for Will. Not for humans, but for Will only.

Today, both me and Ironhide went to Will's grave. We may have arrived early, but already rows of flowers and small gifts lay beneath his headstone.

Today is a year since his death by Decepticons. And today, we continue to avenge him.


End file.
